


Dance, Dance

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ball, Companion!Reader, Dancing, Dresses, F/M, Masquerade, Varsailles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Requested: "Ten taking the reader to a masquerade and getting jealous when a lot of guys want to dance with her, so he hogs her the whole time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

_“But where are we going?”_ You whined with a pleading face, earning nothing but a slight chuckle from the man in front of you. He was currently busy with pressing various buttons on the console of the Tardis and for a moment you weren´t sure if he even knew himself, where you were going this time.

“ _It´s a **surprise.**_ ” The doctor shortly turned around to face you, a wide smirk on his face.

“ _But I don´t like surprises_!” You exclaimed, dropping yourself on a close box, still complaining, although the Tenth had already turned around again.

“ _Oh, you know that you love them! You are just so impatient! Humans, always so eager, no time to wait for anything_.” He sounded a bit annoyed, but you could see his face in the half-dark and you would´ve sworn that he actually smiled.

Whatever this big surprise was, he was at least as excited about it as you.

The day before he suddenly had this idea, you had seen it in his face. Even after asking him about it with pleading eyes, he refused to tell you. You knew it had something to do with France, he got the idea when you told him about an excursion there when you were in school, but you just couldn´t guess what exactly he was planning to do!

“ _But_ ”…you started another try. “ _Wherever we are going… if you don´t tell me, I can´t change my clothes to suit the surroundings. I might as well shock somebody to death.”_ Again his only response was a slight chuckle.

_“Well, I don´t ever pick special clothes when we go visit other times either, and I never shocked anyone to death.”_

You rolled your eyes in growing annoyance.

“ _Yeah, I saw this back in Egypt anno 500 before Christ. Nobody was **the least** confused about your clothes.”_

_“Nah that was **one** time!”_

Suddenly you heard a familiar sound and felt that the Tardis started moving… you would finally going to find out what was your destination!

When you opened the door, your eyes widened in excitement and you could feel your heart beating faster, fearing that it might literally jump out of your chest.

In front of you, you saw a big castle, surrounded by an enormous garden. Its windows where enlightened and all around the building were standing expensive looking carriages. You now had an idea what was going to happen and a slight squeal of happiness escaped you when you were confirmed a second later: In front of the castle there were standing various people, all of them looking rich and of big importance. They were wearing the most impressive and extravagant dresses and suits you had ever seen...and they were wearing **masks**. You turned around in excitement, seeing the Tenth coming at you with an expectant smile.

“ _Doctor…is this a masquerade ball??”_

_“ **Y/N L/N…welcome in Versailles Castle.** France in the year 1667!” _

_He looked at the people who passed by in the distance for a moment, before he looked at you again._

_“Well okay… **maybe** we should change our clothes…this one time.”_

Some twenty minutes later you had changed your jeans and the shirt against a beautiful old dress out of the Tardis´ clothing room. It was a wide, blue cotton dress, white patterns were all over the whole dress and the arms were decorated with lovely white ribbons. For what you were used, it was too showy…but for this year it was perfect!

Once you had completed your outfit by putting your hair in an elegant dot, you waited in the main room of the Tardis for the Doctor.

He took remarkable long and you already started becoming impatient.

But it has been definitely worth waiting for.

The Doctor entered the room with a proud smile, gesturing at his outfit with some enthusiastic movements. …and he seemed honestly offended when your answer was a loud giggle.

He was wearing an ancient looking suit, admittedly perfect fitting in the renaissance time…but it just looked too perfect on him.

“ _This…this is **hilarious.** I need a camera.”_

“ _What? Hey! I look great! This is classic, chic and…_ ”

“ _And what are you wearing around your neck…is that a **handkerchief?**_ ” now you started openly laughing.

“ _This is a tie! And it is very popular in this days!_ ” He exclaimed with an annoyed expression.

“ _Also I…_ ” before this moment you had been out of his sight, sitting on the same box as earlier. Now he made a few steps in your direction and as you stood up he saw you the first time in your dress.

“ _…I …I…wow._ ”

His eyes widened a bit and he wasn´t able to form a single word. You blushed due to his sudden reaction, a faint smile on your lips.

“ _You look, I mean you are, I…ehrm…wow._ ”

“ _Yeah…you already said `wow´…_ ” you giggled. “ _So…shall we go then?_ ”

He suddenly awakened from his stunned state.

“ _Oh, wait!”_ Out of nowhere he suddenly held two masks in his hands, both of the same Tardis blue colour, decorated with silver stones and framed by white feathers.

“ _Can´t go to a masquerade ball without those, can we?”_

He gave you the smaller one and you beamed a smile at him before you took it and put it one, fixing it with a small elastic band.

It wasn´t the most comfortable thing in the world, but you were far too excited to complain right now.

You resisted the urge to laugh again when the doctor put his on. He offered you an arm and you happily linked in, before you left the Tardis together.

 

Of course you got in without any problems, this small piece of manipulative paper was better than any key in the world.

The castle was even more imposing on the inside, full of mirrors, paintings, statues and other treasures. The entrance hall was crowded with people and servants, latter ones being busy with carrying trays with food and drinks around.

“ _So, what do you want to see first?”_ the Doctor whispered in your ear.

“ _The gardens, the gallery with the old emperors’ paintings, the great hall of mirrors…_ ” Your eyes had lightened up with his last words, unnecessary to suggest any more places

It was even more impressive that you would have imagined it and you weren´t surprised that for hundreds of years this has been the most famous room in the building

 

You remembered that this hall would be used to sign important contracts later on, but at the moment there were no chairs or tables to be seen, therefore loud music was filling the air and dancing couples made their way through the room in elegant movements.  
  
" _Y/N, look, this one..."_  
The Doctor had let go of your arm and gave you a sign to follow him, but your giant dress made it nearly impossible for you to move as fast as him; Seconds later you had lost the Doctor in the crowd.  
You made a few steps into the room in an attempt to find him, when you felt a gentle tap on your shoulder.  
With a delightful smile you turned around to face what you assumed to be the Doctor, just to be confused when you watched in the face of the a complete stranger. Well actually everything you saw was a mask that covered his whole face; except for the lips.  
The man made a deep bow, politely moving his arm in front of his chest as he did so.  
  
" _Would you give me the honour of a dance, mademoiselle_?"  
  
You hoped that the mask in your face covered the intense blush on your cheek.  
Since you weren't sure how to decline in the correct way and you didn't want to seem rude, you nodded swiftly, drawing a lovely smile from the stranger.  
Moments later he has lead you to a free space and started spinning you through the room in elegant circles.  
You weren't quite sure as how to dance in the 17th century, but you carefully followed his lead, focused on the dance and forgetting everything else for a while. When the music paused for a moment you stopped and the man left, not without a gentle kiss on your hand and a few compliments upon your beauty.  
When the next song started there was already another man in front of you, asking for the next dance. A second one was standing behind him, asking if you would do him the favour to dance with him afterwards.  
You must have made a better impression with the last dance than you thought.  
  
But before you could even answer to one of them, you heard a familiar voice from behind you.  
  
" _My apologises, gentlemen, but the lady has already promised me the next dance."_  
  
You were swung around and suddenly you found yourself dancing with the Doctor.

It was a faster piece than before, but he held you close, enthusiastically leading you through the dance.

“ _Everything alright, you seem shocked?”_ His voice was teasing and an amused tune swung with it.

“ _Well I…I didn´t think of you as a person who likes dancing._ ” The next sentence you added with a wide smirk. “ _Also…I can´t remember that I promised you the next dance, did I?_ ”

“ _Nah… not exactly. Anyways, then I´ll ask politely: Y/ N will you guarantee me the great honour to dance with me for the rest of the evening?”_

You had no idea where this had been coming from and you could see in his eyes, even though they were half covered by the mask, that he didn´t know either. The blush on his cheeks was as intense as the one on yours felt…but there was this smile on his lips. This small, barely noticeable smile, you loved so much.

As answer you just held him a little bit closer, smiling at him and looking in those wonderful eyes that were focused on you.

“ _The honour would be all mine…Doctor_.”


End file.
